The present invention relates to axial gap electro-dynamo machines.
Axial gap dynamo electric machines deploy stators and rotators that are generally in the shape of parallel and adjacent planar discs, with one of more rotators attached to an axle that passes through the center of each disk.
The stator comprises multiple windings that generally wrap across the radial direction of the disc. A Lorenz force is generated by the interaction with magnets arranged along the periphery of the rotor disc. A more detailed description of this technology can be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,391; 4,578,610; 5,982,069; and 5,744,896, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The inventors have recognized that axial gap EDM's are ideally suitable for Vertical Axis Wind Turbine (VAWT) designs. VAWT offers a number of advantages over conventional Horizontal Axis Wind Turbine (HAWT), such as lower maintenance costs and increased durability and reliability. VAWT installations are believed to present a significantly lower hazard to migrating birds as HAVT systems.
While VAWT systems are also more economically viable in remote locations than 100+ kW HAWT systems, there is an ongoing need to improve the efficiency of such machines as well as lower their capital cost so reduce the cost of electrical power derived from this renewable energy resource, and make small to medium size facilities more economically viable for say small communities or even the individual homeowner.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to improve the quality and economic viability of large scale axial gap electro-dynamo machines (EDM) for use as generators and motors.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a more efficient method winding the stator coils of such generators and motors.
It is an additional objective of the invention to provide a more efficient method of stator assembly for large scale axial gaps EDM's.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide improved methods of thermal management of heat generated with the stator structure.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide the above benefits at least in part through an improved efficiency through the concentration of the magnetic field with respect to it's interaction with the stator structure.